


Full Moon

by vespillo



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Plotless Fluff, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespillo/pseuds/vespillo
Summary: Day 4 of Trimberly week





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from

Kim looked at the clock again, 6:45…she should be here soon. Kim thought to herself.

Kim got up from her bed and walked to her window, expecting to see Trini walking down the street but no such sight greeted her. She began to pace worriedly. Where is she? She wonders as she looks at the horizon and the full moon slowly creeping up in the sky.

At 6:58 there was a small tapping noise against Kim’s window causing the girl to rush to the window and pry it open. She was pushed back quickly and roughly as Trini dived into the room.

“Hey! I’m sorry! Are you okay Princess?” Trini asked, pulling back to look at Kim worriedly

Kim nods smoothing Trini’s hair away from her face. “I’m okay baby. What took so long? You’re cutting it a little close…”

Trini nodded “Got caught by Mom trying to sneak out. Had to give her some excuse about helping Zack study.” 

Kim nods before dipping her head to capture Trini's lips in a sweet kiss.

Trini pulled back all too soon, offering a shy smile to Kim before moving away.

“I’m sorry we can’t spend more time together befo-“ 

“Babe, you know I don’t mind at all. Besides we still cuddle and watch stuff.” Kim cuts her off with a soft smile.

Trini nods before undressing quickly as the moon became fully visible in the sky. Kim watched in awe as Trini shifted from a 5’1” beautiful Latina to a 220lbs mass of fur and muscle in the form of a beautiful Bengal tiger. 

Kim couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips as Trini padded over and pushed Kim onto the bed before climbing up with her and nuzzling against her face. A full blown laugh comes out when she feels Trini's rough tongue against her face.

“I love you too baby.” Kim says as she leans against her girlfriend pulling up Netflix on her laptop. Feeling utterly content as she feels Trini's purr vibrate through her body as the opening for Aladdin starts.


End file.
